


LawLu Week 2020

by Pearlofnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, 10 Days of LawLu 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: 11/20 - Affection11/21 - Ocean Dreams11/22 - Stargazing11/23 - Betrayal11/24 - “Another time; another place”11/25 - Solitude11/26 - Falling Leaves11/27 - Treasure11/28 - Vertigo (Dizzy)11/29 - Deprived
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Affection

Law was deeply afraid of becoming attached to another person again due to his past trauma.  
His mother, father, sister, friends and later Corazon were all dead and he had done nothing to prevent it.  
As much as his brain tried rationally away from that pain, his heart had decided to get attached to someone again even knowing there was a risk of being alone again.  
Previously Law had grown fond of his crew and now it was with Luffy.  
Slowly the Straw Hair had entered his heart while Law healed it by giving effect gestures to that boy who had known the same pain.  
And when he separated from Luffy, Law knew that one day he would meet him along his path and that day he would show all the affection and love he had begun to feel for Luffy.


	2. Ocean Dreams

Luffy repeated stubbornly and sure of his goal: - I will become the King of the pirates. Law commented in an ironic tone, as he looked up from the book to look at Straw Hat: - If every time you repeat this phrase, I was given a commerative coin, by now I would have completed my collection. After a moment of silence, the Surgeon of death asked curiously: - Is it really necessary to repeat your dream every time? -. Luffy replied in a voice mixed with amused and serious: - Yes! I want the whole world to know the dream that one day I will realize! -. He walked over to the sofa where his companion was sitting Law asked in a serious voice, "Is there anything else you want to let the world know besides your dream?" Luffy scratched his head and blushed and replied as he approached to look straight in the eye: - Maybe someday I'll tell you ...-. And point his eyes straight at Law's. And Law found himself faced with an ocean of Luffy's dreams and whispered in a low voice, “You don't need to say that out loud. Just look at your eyes to make strangers understand your dream. And kissed Luffy on the lips so as not to give them a chance to reply.


	3. Stargazing

Law enjoyed a moment of peace on a small quay in a small port of an insignificant island where the Straw Hat crew had stopped to get their last supplies before setting off for Dressrosa.  
Despite the desire to leave immediately for Dressrosa and consummate his revenge he was able to take that little break before the war against Do Flamingo to prepare a good plan to defeat him.  
Just then he heard Luffy's shrill voice calling him: - Torao! I see you are here! -. In his hands he held a piece of meat and some onigiri.  
Straw Hat said as he sat down next to his ally: - I noticed that you skipped dinner and so I came to bring you dinner here! -.  
Law said in a low voice as he took an onigiri prepared by Sanji in his hands: - Thanks a lot! And he began to eat in silence next to Luffy, while the waves beat against the rocks of the sea.  
Luffy looked up at the sky and exclaimed with his mouth full: - Look what a wonderful starry sky there is tonight.  
The night was clear and there was no moon in the sky and the stars were the real stars of that night.  
Law was always amazed at Luffyv's enthusiasm for anything even the most banal and looking up he murmured in a low voice: - True, there are many stars tonight. He took another bite of his onigiri as he approached Luffy.  
Law never thought he would spend such a peaceful night gazing at the stars before such an important war.  
And he felt happy to be close to the person he loves on that starry night.


	4. Betrayal

Law and Luffy were resting after the events of Punk Hazard and the Surgeon of Death said in a serious voice: - You accepted our alliance too easily, mugirawa! -.  
Luffy asked surprised: - And why are you complaining? You should be happy that I immediately accepted your alliance. A broad smile appeared on his face.  
Law looked at Luffy's smile and remembered how he had left it on the Amazon Islands before leaving with his crew. A screaming boy completely overwhelmed by grief and grief as he was when he lost all the people he loved as a child.  
: - Are you never afraid that I may betray you? -. A question that came out of Law's mouth and that broke the silence that enveloped the boat.  
Luffy turned to look at Law and answered sincerely and the smile printed on his face: - I know well that you will not betray me! -. He took Law's hands and continued: - They can't betray the hands that saved my life! -.  
Law asked in a surprised voice: "Do you remember anything from those days?"  
Luffy answered in a serious voice: - Only small fragments, but in the few moments of lucidity I remember you taking care of me. For this I am sure that you will not betray me and I say thank you.  
He rested his forehead against Law's, while the death surgeon murmured as they hugged: - I just did my duty as a doctor and you're right that I won't betray you. And they remained embraced for a long time.


	5. Another time; another place”

Families spent a quiet day on an old beach that had seen many pirates set out to conquer their dream. That time was now over and some voices spoke that in a lighthouse in Twin Capes there was a scleletro that sang the gestures of the pirates to an old whale, who had portrayed on his face the very symbol of the old conquerors of the sea.  
A child controlled his submarine along with his white bear puppet until he crashed into a pirate boat that had a ram on its bow.  
The child raised his head and found himself faced with the smile of a smaller child and asked: - Your boat has gone against my submarine. For some strange reason he felt a pang of nostalgia as he looked at the smile of the smallest child.  
The little boy exclaimed in a cheerful voice: - I will become the King of the Pirates! -. He watched proudly as the boat was pushing the submarine back towards the drier.  
The older child felt that pang of nostalgia again and introduced himself: - My name is Law.-. He stretched out his hand and asked: - What's your name? -.  
The youngest child replied in a shrill voice: - My name is Luffy! -. And immediately shook Law's hand.  
The two children felt a strange happiness and the strange feeling of having finally found each other again after a long time.


	6. solitude

Law was enjoying the moment of solitude he was experiencing in that moment of peace on his ship. Yet despite that it was a moment of relaxation, yet he felt a strange emptiness inside him.  
There was no echo of his voice, there was no smile and that unmistakable smell of meat he had every time he finished a meal.  
Law realized that he missed Luffy a lot and that now that they were apart, that loneliness was a heavy burden and that he hoped to see the boy he loved again soon.


	7. Falling Leaves

Passing a pirate ship in a river seemed like an absurd idea, but according to Nami it was perfect to go unnoticed by the Marine patrolling the area and reach a safe point more quickly to resume normal navigation to reach DressRosa.  
A golden leaf in the shape of a crown fell into Luffy's hands who began to look at it and Law immediately noticed the troubled and nostalgic expression of the captain of the ship.  
The Surgeon of Death approached and said while he also observes that particular leaf: - A beautiful particular leaf, Mugirawa.-. Then he asked: - May I know why this little vegetable crown disturbs you so much? -.  
Luffy continued to move the leaf in his hands and explained in a nostalgic voice: - In the place where I grew up there was a tree that produced this type of leaves of all colors except once a year that the golden leaf appeared on the top of the tree. It was said that whoever took the golden crown saw their dream come true and then I, Sabo and Ace would compete to see who took it first.  
Luffy threw a lunge sighed and concluded by holding back a sob: - Ace, he was faster than me and Sabo and every time he was able to take the leaf first. He remembered Ace's wry smile as he triumphantly held the crown leaf in his hand and showed it to him and Sabo.  
Law understood well the pain that Luffy was feeling, he had experienced it several times when he was completely alone, when he was a child.  
The death surgeon hugged Luffy and murmured as he looked at the golden leaf crown: “It is probably a gift from Ace to tell you that with this leaf you will make your dream come true.” He kissed Luffy's temple several times to console him.  
Luffy said in a more serene voice, as he hugged Law and carefully put the leaf back in his trouser pocket: - Yes, it certainly is! -. And he gave a small smile.  
Later she asked Nami to cook the golden crown leaf under her hat as a good luck charm.


	8. Treasure

Law asked point blank as he looked at Liffy's profile: - What will you do once you find the treasure? -.  
Luffy scratched his nose and answered in a serious voice: - The treasure doesn't interest me, what matters is to become the King of the Pirates.  
Law let out a long sigh and asked in a tired voice and looking at the ceiling of the ship: - I mean after you've made your dream come true. He threw a yawn and asked again: - Have you ever thought what will happen next? -.  
Luffy answered in a sincere voice: - No, I have never thought about what will happen next. I would like this trip to last as long as possible ...-.  
Law grumbled thinking that Luffy didn't hear him: - We can get married once your dream is realized. She covered her hand with her mouth when she realized she had said it aloud.  
Luffy exclaimed: "Yes, that's a great idea!"  
Law didn't expect that answer and cursed himself for never thinking about a serious proposal and buying a ring to make a serious proposal.


	9. Vertigo

He felt like a dizziness in his head and for a moment he couldn't tell, if he was still on top of his ship or had been hurled up to the moon.  
He felt a dizzy and had that same feeling he had when he drank too many mugs of beer with his crew.  
His heart was pounding like a drum and he was probably bouncing all over his rubber body, even though that guess seemed absolutely impossible.  
When Law's lips moved away from hers, Luffy thought still dazed by that kiss "So these are the feelings you get when you get a kiss from the person she fell in love with" and immediately the two captains exchanged another kiss.


	10. Deprived

When Law saw Luffy jump downstairs to rescue his own crew member, Law felt a void growing inside him.  
It was as if he had been deprived of an important part of him and although he had joined the screams of amazement at that nth reckless gesture of Luffy, he could not deny that he felt a deep pain in his heart.  
And now Luffy already missed everything about him, from his way of smiling and sending his plans to the world. To what he spoke of his dream or with a nostalgic and sad air of his brothers.  
It was missing to take your breath away.  
Law murmured in a low voice: - Hurry to get your cook back and join me at Wano! -. And he turned to talk to his crew about the next departure to Wano.


End file.
